Dragonball: New Age
by Andehshun
Summary: Many years have passed from the 'Z' Saga.. The Z Fighters are all dead and gone. But evils trikes once again, and the people of Earth have to fight back once more.
1. Episode 0 The Coming Of A New Age

DISCLAIMER: I dun own Dragonball stuffages! Some guy.. Uhm.. Akira Yoriyama is the owner of all that good stuff I think.. I dunno.. I forgot.  
  
Anyways.. This is a play-off of the show. After DB, DBZ, DBGT, and DBAF.. If that is even a DB.. ANYWAYS! This is.. DBNA! Dragonball New Age. Even thoufh sequels shall follow, hopefully..  
  
It's a dual project with me and a friend..  
  
~~  
  
Earth, a place of calm and peace. Years have passed and nothing surprisingly creepy has occured upon this lush green planet. Though the Z-Fighters of the past; Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, and many others, have all faded from the minds of the Earthlings.  
  
A new evil has been brewing on the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy, a force stronger than any Super Saiyan could ever have fought off. A force much stronger than even LiShenlong, stronger than Super Gogeta; the fusion of Super Saiyan Four Goku and Super Saiyan Four Vegeta.  
  
A band of Earthlings and Aliens alike have banded together to take on this oncoming catastrophe. Few, descendants of those fighters past. Though the enemy may be more powerful, the fighters are ready for any and all challengers that may be sent to destroy their planet. No longer shall Earth be the grounds of the filth of the universe. It ends.. Now. 


	2. Episode 1 Meeting Of The Heroes

DISCLAIMER: The Dragonball idea is not mine.. It's, uhm, well damn, oh.. Akira Toriyama is it? Well, it's his idea. Aaaaaaanyways..  
  
Mr. Popo is.. That guy's right there, above me. Iono if that's the right guy, but whoever owns DB, owns Mr. Popo. ^^  
  
Gosan, Gojan, and Andy are all copyrighted to me.  
  
Seido is copyrighted to Bill.  
  
Kross is copyrighted to Seth..  
  
A/N: This is a dual project.. Me and my friend Bill shall be writing this together. The chapters shall be alternated between us. I hope you enjoy this continued DB Saga.  
  
~~~  
  
A stream of blackened smoke began to rise from the slowly fading fire pit. Two forms laying on opposite of the blackened pit, the fire now completely dead. The one on the left side of the fire stretched out, multiple bones cracking to life. The young man sat up, the backs of his hands being rubbed into his sleep-induced eye sockets. He pushed one of the rocks down into the fire pit accidently sending a shower of sparks upward into the air.  
  
"The hell.." The teenager across from him crackled sleepily.  
  
His body jerked as sparks landed upon his legs and arms. He shook them off quickly, trying not to burn himself. His friend just sat there, watching him move about to get the sparks off. After a few moments of silence, he began to laugh at the comedic-like movements his friend was making.  
  
"Gosan! Shut up!" The one with the sparks yelled, throwing a rock at the other teen.  
  
"Sorry Gojan! I just find it funny! Oof," The rock landed on Gosan's foot, sticking it to the dirt.  
  
Gojan stopped moving for a moment to point at his cousin and his foot problem, and casually laugh at him for it. Gosan jerked his head up, his black bangs creeping down his forehead, the peaks of the bangs tipping into his aqua eyes, the almost clear orbs gazing dangerously in return at his cousin, who's laughter stopped immediately.  
  
"Sorry Gosan," Gojan said lightly.  
  
"Hmph.." Was all that came from Gosan.  
  
Gojan flicked the last few sparks from his deep orange gi uniform, the symbol of 'Strength' within the center of the back of the gi-top. Gojan rubbed his sore shoulder muscles, his crimsonic eyes staring into the sky. He nodded his head to his cousin, his fiery red spikes of hair slightly moving from the movement. Gosan climbed to his feet, tipping the rock upon his foot back into the pit. His gi the same as Gojan's, the same symbol within the center of the back.  
  
"To Master Seido?" Gojan asked, flicking his crimsonic orbs to his cousin.  
  
"Why not.. School doesn't start for another three hours," Gosan returned, his arms crosses over his chest.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSAN!!!!!" A shrill voice broke the silence.  
  
"Ow.. Man. It's your mom," Gojan said, smirking a little as he rubbed his palm to the inside of his right ear, which was in the direction of Gosan's mom's shrill yell.  
  
Gosan checked his cousin, giving him the same dangerous look he gave him earlier. Gosan coiled his fingers down into his palm, making loose fists, his fleshy lids drooping down over his aqua eyes as he cleared his mind of thought, focusing upon the energy within him. The wind began to pick-up, a tunnel of air flowing about around Gosan. A soft aura began to form about his muscular form, envelopping him. Gosan's fist tightened up, the aura exploding outward, almost knocking Gojan off of his feet. Gojan watched silently, then shrugged, pulling his fingers into his palms, making fists. Gosan's aura surged higher about him, the wind growing in force from his energy. Suddenly, Gosan's body slipped from the ashen ground, floating a little off the ground. His clear eyes began to show as his lids opened. With a quick jolt of energy, his body took off, blazing across the sky, a stream of energy flowing behind him. Gojan was quick to follow afterwards, his glowing aura slightly smaller than his cousin's, but he wasn't to be taken for weaker.  
  
***  
  
A man stood atop the Earth's lookout, the skin reflecting across your green, reptilian flesh. His pointed ears pricked back, his senses picking up two massive power levels. The right corner of his jaded lips curved upward slightly, a small smirk creasing his face.  
  
"Gosan and Gojan are coming," the green-skinned man spoke, his voice stretched with a tone of authority within it.  
  
"Want me to get some breakfast ready for them, Master Seido?" a short black man asked as he appeared from within the temple atop the lookout.  
  
"Yes Mr. Popo. I do believe that they would appreciate that. Make sure to make a large breakfast, for you know all too well that those two have an appetite between them," Master Seido called to his assistant.  
  
Mr. Popo laughed at the fact, his pudgy body shaking. Master Seido let his lips curl into a smile, which didn't happen to often due to the times that Earth was being forced upon. Mr. Popo disappeared within the temple, walking along one of the many corridors to the kitchen. Seido just stood at the edge of the lookout still, his eyes darting through the clouds, trying to find where his two pupils were to break through the cloudy sky, tearing holes through the white masses of atmosphere.  
  
"And.. There they are," he said, his eyes shifting to a small cloud off to the side.  
  
The cloud's color shifted from a clearish white to a dull goldish tint. A form burst through the atmospheric mass, the golden aura tearing the cloud open, another figure with the same golden aura doing the same to another section of the cloud. The atmospheric bubble just formed the holes in, becoming "whole" once more. Gosan, the one in the lead, lifted one arm high, and swung it back and forth across the sky, waving to his Master. Gojan just smiled, watching his cousin make a complete fool out of himself before their Master.  
  
"Come pupils!" Came Seido's voice down to the two.  
  
Gojan smirked, launching upward toward the lookout, the wind from his speed whipping Gosan around like a kite. After he finished the unwanted spin, Gosan quickly followed suit, catching up to his cousin easily, the two racing toward their Master. As they neared, a massive aura envelloped Master Seido, the glowing silver aura much larger than their own. They both stopped, pushing away from each other, skimming the surface of a cloud. They both knew that once their Master was within his aura, training began and he never went easy upon them.  
  
"Time for you to learn something new today," Came their Master's voice from the silver silhouette.  
  
"Great.." Was all Gojan had to say.  
  
Gosan tilted his head to the side silently, not making any movements at all except for his head. The aura about Seido began to enlargen, becoming almost twice the size of Gojan's own aura. Gojan grit his teeth ready for the beating he was about to recieve, while Gosan just slid his body into a fighting stance; his left leg forward, the foor straight forward, bent at the knee, his right leg was set back, leg straight, pivoted on the ankle, the foot parallel with his body, his hands moved into a half-fist position, both set in front of him, his right hand close to his jaw, crossing his chestm, his left forward.  
  
"Here it comes.." Gojan muttered.  
  
Seido was on the lookout, then wasn't. He appeared before Gosan in a burst of energy, his fists flying forward quicker than Gojan could spot them. Although Gojan couldn't see them, Gosan saw them all too well, his forearms and wrists shifting about to catch each attack upon his form. A growl thundered from Seido's throat, his crimson eyes locking with Gosan's clear aqua, the two both concentrating upon the fight. Suddenly, Gosan went upon the offensive, his fists slamming against Seido's in return, the two only landing their fists against the others, explosions of energy splitting through their knuckles. Gojan grumbled about being left out. Gojan's energy surged upward, his veins inching out of his flesh. He grit his teeth and his energy exploded beneath him as he launched himself toward the one-on-one fight. Gosan's and Seido's fist continued to crash against each other, blood beginning to form upon Gosan's pale skin, his clear eyes reflecting no pain as he continued. Seido returned each punch, knuckles crashing to knuckles, crimson spraying across his green flesh from Gosan's hands. Gojan neared closer, but Seido saw him coming, his left foot lashed out, slamming into the side of Gojan's head, knocking him to the side and down, his body flashing a little and then plummeted downward quickly.  
  
"Gojan!" Gosan screamed, but he made no movement to help his cousin.  
  
"Ergh!" Came the growl from Gojan.  
  
Gosan ducked a fist coming through his block, his own fist launching upward sharply, the bloody remnants of his knuckles cuffing into the bottom of Seido's jaw, uppercutting him. Seido's body took the hit not expecting it to be so hard, and he jerked upward, his body going limp. Gojan came back with a rush of energy, his fiery red hair now a sparkling golden color, his golden aura much larger now, emitting a glow from his body and his crimsonic eyes were a deep aquamarine.  
  
"Gojan!" Gosan called.  
  
"What?!" Gojan returned angrilly, not even noticing the change.  
  
"You're a Super Saiya-jin!" Gosan mused at his cousin.  
  
"Wha- Holy! I am!" Gojan cheered for himself.  
  
Just as Gojan was beginning to celebrate with a dance, a blast caught him off guard, tearing through his gi and causing him to plummet downward once more, but he caught himself and returned to his position, his hands balled into tight fists, his knuckles white. Gosan smiled a little, remembering that Master Seido has trouble keeping up with a Gojan as a Super Saiya-jin, but can't keep up at all with Gosan as one.  
  
"Gosan, don't go Super Saiya-jin. Let's see how well he deals with us in this situation," Came Gojan's voice, his voice streaked with a dose of authority.  
  
Gosan only nodded, letting his power level drop down to his normal maximum, not letting it flow over his limit and bringing him into a Super Saiya-jin state. Seido came at Gosan once more, not wanting to confront a Super Saiya-jin, even though it was only Gojan. As soon as Gojan saw this, an orb of energy accumulated within his palm and went at Seido, catching him in the side and throwing him off balance, giving Gojan enough time to get to Gosan to start the one-on-one-on-one fight.  
  
***  
  
The school bell rang, causing the students still millowing around otuside to rush in through the double doors of the High School. One young man lagged behind, a loud yawn exitting his lips as he pushed away from the tree behind him. He stretched out hs slimbs, multiple snaps and cracks coming from his muscles and bones. Someone called to him, telling him to hurry his ass up.  
  
"Hey, shaddup Bill!" Came the student's response.  
  
"Come on Andy! Let's go!" the other student, named Bill, called back.  
  
"Yeah yeah.." Andy muttered.  
  
Andy trudged along the grounds of the high school, dragging his black shoes across the green grass, his baggy pants dragging up and getting caught underneath the backs of his shoes. Andy reached down and tugged his pants lose of his shoes, stepping quickly toward the doors now. He let his pants go, bolting up the stairs toward his friend Bill. The sound of an explosion sounded behind the two high schoolers, the revving of an engine heard as well. Bill turned his head a little, his shimmer blue eyes glancing toward the street in front of the school. Andy's hands removed themselves from his pockets, getting a bad feeling from this.  
  
"Andy.. It's those guys again," Bill whispered, his slim, pale lips moving only a little bit.  
  
"I figured.. When the guns appear, get your ass on to the ground," Andy muttered, his voice low and menacing.  
  
Bill nodded and waited for the rays of light from the massive orb of fire in the sky to glint across the black metallic surface of the automatics that the men in the car were known to have. A sudden shift of movement caught his eye; Andy was turning about to face the vehicular mode of transportation. One of Bill's black eyebrows perked upward to a perk, staring at Andy as he stood with his back to him. A gurgling noise erupted from Andy's right arm, the pale peach color melding into a dull onyx, his arm glinting in the sunlight as his changeling abilities took form, the shape of his arm transmorphing into a large chain gun. The sunlight reflected off the metallic black surface of the guns within the vehicle, which meant Bill should dive, which he did. Andy's arm lifted from his side, the massive chain gun letting loose. Bullet shell after bullet shell caressed across the asphault of the school steps, collecting atop Bill's form as well. The bullets tore into the side of the automobile, the people within getting their limbs ripped from their forms, crimson essence spraying across the granite road top and the car's interior, screams of pain and horror coming from each person as bullet after bullet inserted into their forms. The car came to a sudden halt, all four of the doors to the vehicle popping open, the four men within collapsing from the vehicle, their ruby fluids splattering against the granite beneath their fallen form, limbs torn to shreads laying beside them.  
  
"Eat that you fuckers.." Was all that Andy said.  
  
Bill looked up from his position, pain streaked across Andy's face as his arm melded back into his human limb. The extension streaked with his own crimson, as it was harder to morph a segment of the body, instead of the whole thing. It took much more energy and power to change one body part. Andy wiped his hand off against the pole of the steps, rubbing his opposite hand over the limb as he turned and pushed the doors to the school open, his black shoes scraping across the bullet shells. Bill pushed himself to his feet, the bullet shells that laid atop him, falling and clattering against the the tops of the school steps, some shells tipping over and falling down the stairs to touch against the stones that made up the walkway. The final school bell rang just as both students pushed open the doors to their first period classes.  
  
***  
  
A ray of light washed down over a mane of platinum-blonde hair, the sun reflecting off the locks. The snowy mountain top shimmered beautifully underneath the rays of the sun, a figure sitting within the massive mounds of snow. His eyes were closed, his handsome faced tilted forward, as if gazing down into the snow. His legs were crossed beneath his body, his arms crossed atop his knees, his fingers coiled about the opposite elbow, his hands resting on his forearms. The wind swayed his platinum-blonde locks back and forth slowly, swishing the tips across the snow-sheen. His eyes opened slowly, the crystaline blue irises showing themselves beneath the fleshy lids. His head moved back, setting straight upon his neck. The winded died down about him as his meditation began, his whole body shiftless and quiet, not a sound atop the massive crag of earth and stone. The man was Kross, one of the purest beings upon the planet of Earth. His power level rose steadily, but in slow movements so it could not be spotted, his training was becoming tedious and needed, for he knew of the coming dangers, and he knew that they would be much to powerful for even he. The sun dipped downward, spraying its beams across the white sheen, and washing it over his sitting form. The snow melting more from his energy than from the sun.  
  
~~~  
  
And that brings Episode One to a close. Hope you enjoyed meeting the Heros of this saga.  
  
And by the way, Bill isn't a hero.  
  
Sorry for the lengthy paragraphs, heh! ^^  
  
Hope you enjoyed Episode One, Episode Two shall be written by Bill and he is a much better writer than I, so expect goodness.  
  
-Andy 


End file.
